Verdadero Sentimiento
by BlackStar26
Summary: Ike no cree en el amor y al conocer a Link descubre que estaba equivocado, pero ¿como Ike lidiara con su antigua pareja? OoC Yaoi


**¡Hola! Es la primera vez que escribo Smash y mas de esta pareja xD Esta historia es para NanaeTsuki. Que le encanta estas historias y le doy este regalo de cumple.**

**Me encantan sus historias n/n**

**Bueno esta historia es OoC y es Yaoi(hombres con hombres)homofobicos fuera!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen son de sus autores,la historia es mia**

**~Verdadero Sentimiento~**

Estaban todos reunidos esperando el nuevo miembro de batalla en el Smash. Algunos estaban nerviosos o ansiosos, otros estaban por hipocresía, ya que no les interesaban quien era el nuevo compañero y solo estaban para fingir interés. Los demás estaban calmados o preocupados por llevar una buena impresión aunque cierta personita no le importaba hacerlo.

Estaba sumamente furioso por ese príncipe y sus caprichos, nunca entendía la mente de Marth. Un día estaba feliz como siempre y otras estaba enojado. Lo mejor fue aunque le dolió en ese momento que el cortara la relación. ¿Cómo podría ser su pareja si apenas lo comprendía? Y para males cada vez que estaba con otra persona, Marth se ponía celoso y le reclamaba su actitud de mujeriego.

Ike suspiro con fastidio "jamás entenderé a ese caprichoso"

De repente las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a Master Hand con un chico a su lado. Ike tenía los ojos entrecerrados pero al verlo los abrió casi como platos.

Allí, justo al lado de esa manota estupida según el, estaba el chico mas hermoso que jamás había visto.

Rubio con una gorra verde, ojos azules, cara angelical, cuerpo firme, tunica verde, piernas rectas y botas color chocolate era la descripción de aquel chico que al todos estar callado se escucho su nombre ante la voz de Master Hand

-El es Link- sin más Master Hand lo dejo con el grupo mientras se marchaba

Muchos se acercaron y se presentaron, Link les saludaba pero Ike sabia que estaba nervioso y mas al verlo todo sonrojado. Sin pensarlo se acerco a el y estrecho su brazo rodeando su hombro.

-Hola, soy Ike gusto en conocerte-le dijo tratando de sonar simpático

-Igualmente señor Ike-dijo Link con respeto y sonrojado

-Bah no me digas señor, suena como si tuviera cuarenta años, solo dime Ike o como tu quieras-le dijo burlonamente logrando que Link soltara una risita y se relajara un poco

-De acuerdo, Ike-dijo tratando de sonar confiado

-Ven, te mostrare el lugar, desde ahora seré tu guía-le dijo Ike contento mientras se iba junto con el

Así pasaron los días, en los que siempre Link estaba con Ike, hablaban de sus vidas, aunque Ike se limitaba a contar lo que el creía conveniente. Aunque todo empezó por una simple amistad, Ike comenzó a sentir algo más que eso en Link.

Sentía que debía protegerlo, escucharlo, permanecer a su lado. Aunque el sabia que Link no era un debilucho, con todo lo que le contó, supo que el era un hombre fuerte y valiente que lucho con ese ser llamado Ganon y salvo a su reino y a la princesa Era simplemente algo que ni el mismo no podía explicar.

Pero su felicidad no duro mucho. Aquel día, cuando despertó sintió una corazonada de que algo malo iba a suceder. No le dio importancia y siguió su vida rutinaria.

Link se encontraba en los jardines practicando con su arco, ya se había acostumbrado a la gente del lugar. Había hecho varios amigos, pero sin duda su mejor amigo Ike era el mejor.

Desde que llego lo único que hacia era estar con el. Se sentía solo y perdido en ese lugar si Ike no estaba. Sin darse cuenta se había enamorado de Ike, de ese hombre que le transmitía confianza y tranquilidad.

Se detuvo en ese momento dándose cuenta de lo que estaba pensando. Negó con la cabeza y lanzo su flecha fallando por unos centímetros del blanco. Suspiro con fastidio pero es sorprendido cuando escucha una risita un poco lejos donde el estaba.

-Que mal, has fallado ¿en que estarías pensando para distraerte de esa manera?-dijo la voz de Marth

Link se voltea encontrándose con la figura de Marth sentado de piernas cruzadas como si disfrutara verlo fallar.

-En nada-dijo Link mientras buscaba su flecha que no estaba tan lejos

-Hmph, es raro, ya que eres un experto en el arco y fallas así porque si, solo me deja pensar que estas pensando en alguien que no quieres que piense en que estas pensando en esa persona que de seguro estabas pensando en ella ¿o no?-dijo Marth riéndose a sus adentros pensando en que había enredado al pobre hylian

-Pues no y eso a ti no te interesa o ¿es que acaso te gusta meterte en la vida de los demás?-le acorralo Link algo molesto

Eso molesto a Marth lo cual hizo que se levantara y caminara hasta cercarse a el.

-En la vida de los demás no, pero en la de Ike si-dijo Marth con seguridad

-¿Disculpa?-pregunto Link confuso

Marth negó con la cabeza con sarcasmo

-Ay mi querido Link, ¿acaso Ike no te contó lo nuestro?-dijo Marth con toda la intención de herirlo

-¿Lo de…ustedes?-pregunto Link tragando duro

-Si si si, lo nuestro, el y yo somos pareja, vaya pensé que te lo había dicho y…

-¡MARTH!-se oyó el grito furioso de Ike

Como si nada hubiese pasado, Marth se voltea con su más cínica sonrisa, viendo un furioso Ike caminando a pasos agigantados.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunto Marth fingiendo inocencia

-¡Sabes lo que ocurre! ¿¡Como se te ocurre decir estupideces como esas? ¿Acaso perdiste la razón?-grito a todo pulmón Ike

-Solo digo la verdad, mi mercenario-dijo Marth con voz sensual

-¡Calla! Que tú y yo no tuvimos nada-dijo Ike aun molesto

-¿Qué? claro que si, éramos pareja, me amabas y luego rompiste conmigo-dijo Marth haciéndose la victima

-¡Si! Tu lo has dicho, éramos pareja y si te amaba pero fuiste tu el que rompiste conmigo no yo-dijo Ike secamente hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y miro a Link

Link estaba todo hecho un caos, estaba pálido y con los ojos desorbitados. No podía creer lo que Ike estaba diciendo… ¿Porque nunca le dijo eso y más si amaba a Marth?

Con fuerzas que ni el sabe donde las saco, salio corriendo adentrándose a la mansión Smash para encerrase en la habitación.

Ike se había volteado a ver como se iba Link. Esto se había pasado de la raya. Se voltea viendo a Marth y sin dudarlo le da un puñetazo en la cara que lo deja en el piso. Ni se inmuto en verlo y salio de allí para buscar al hylian.

Ya habían pasado dos horas después de ese incidente y Link seguía en su habitación. Ike estaba desesperado hasta que tuvo una idea.

Link estaba acostó boca debajo de la cama, triste porque Ike no le fue sincero y el amaba a Marth. De pronto escucha un ruido en la ventana levantándose rápidamente y viendo que Ike estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos.

-I-Ike-balbuceo Link

-Quiero hablar contigo-dijo Ike serio

-¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí?-pregunto nervioso Link retrocediendo

-Soy mercenario ¿que esperabas?-dijo Ike burlonamente

Link siguió retrocediendo hasta llegar al borde de la cama, teniendo a Ike cerca de dos pasos.

-Link, lo que paso ahí…yo…-iba a decir Ike pero fue interrumpido por Link

-No tienes que darme explicaciones…-dijo Link con voz apagada

Eso hizo que Ike se sintiera peor de lo que estaba

-Pero quiero hacerlo…déjame que explique…lo que ocurre es…

-Ya déjalo Ike, es tu vida no la mía-dijo Link tratando de sonar frío pero en verdad cada palabra le dolía decirla-Tu amas a Marth y eso a mi no debe importarme…

-¡Yo no lo amo!-casi grito Ike espantando a Link-El era mi pareja, yo lo quería muchísimo, pensaba hasta dar mi vida por el pero…

-Ike entiendo pero…

-Déjame terminar-le dijo Ike serio a Link que este cerro la boca al instante-Pero con el tiempo, Marth cambio, paso de ser un chico dulce a uno caprichoso, eso me dolió mucho y mas cuando corto conmigo porque no soportaba la idea de verme con mis amigos-explico con dolor Ike al recordar esa separación, con sus puños temblando del sufrimiento.

-Ike-dijo Link al verlo de esa forma

-Pero descubrí…a la verdadera persona que amo, a la que más quiero en este mundo-dijo Ike acercándose a Link

-¿Quién?-pregunto Link tímidamente

-Tu-susurro Ike antes de juntar sus labios con los del hylian

Eran tan calidos, era un beso tierno, tímido al principio pero se volvió apasionado al Link corresponderle, pasando sus manos alrededor de su cuello para tenerlo mas cerca. Sus lenguas se buscaban con desesperación mientras que Ike ponía sus manos en la cintura de Link atrayéndolo hacia el.

Tuvieron que separarse por la falta de oxigeno, mirándose a los ojos, Ike con una sonrisa y Link sonrojado.

-También…eres la persona que amo…Ike-dijo Link abrazándolo mientras era correspondido por el mercenario.

**Fin**


End file.
